Just Be My Friend (Annie x FemmReader)
by demiflower14
Summary: What do you do when the lone wolf of the 104th training squad secretly wants a friend? What about when you're the perfect person to be that friend? Or what about when she happens to have a big... BIG secret that she doesn't want anyone to know? Did I mention that you also happen to have a huge crush on her too? Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Thanks for clickin' on my story! XD**

 **Hopefully you all enjoy it. It's my first xreader.**

 **Ps: This 1st ch. is short but the next one is LONG!**

 **Well that's about it. ENJOY!**

It was the first day of military training and dinner just began. You got there considerably late, because you decided to make sure that Sasha wasn't killed by Shardis. You managed to get him to let her off the hook by, saying that she would run the track until she was close to death. Of course Sasha wasn't pleased with that idea. But after, threatening to take away all of her potato and bread rations, she reluctantly agreed.

Now, you had entered the mess hall 30 mins late, and there was one problem. Where to sit? Upon walking in, you noticed that groups had already been established. There were small groups of people scattered around, and there didn't seem to be a vacant spot to sit. You went to grab your tray of food that sat on a small conveyor belt, happy you could get a full meal- those seem to be rare lately. Lost in your own thoughts, you became oblivious to the world around you and ended up nudging a tray, effectively knocking it's cup of water onto the floor.

"Oh, crap. I'm sorry, I'm a bit of a klutz sometimes." You laughed lightly, picking the discolored cup off the floor and switching it with your own. Placing the full cup of water on the tray, your (e/c) eyes meet piercing blue. You stood paralyzed it seemed. These piercing blue eyes belonged to a short blonde. Her hair pulled up into a bun, bangs falling over her right eye lazily. The look on her face didn't translate as anger, but was rather apathetic.

"Whatever." The small blonde muttered under her breathe before returning to her seat. Unable to take your eyes off of her, you noticed she was sitting at a vacant table all the way at the back of the mess hall. You hadn't even noticed it, but now that you had, you realized that people were avoiding it, or the girl rather, like the plague. She didn't seem to be phased by the fact that everyone was avoiding her, or at least that's how it looked due to her impassive expression.

Slowly, your mind turned back to the fact that you had nowhere to sit. _Hmmm should I sit next to the blonde..._ you wonder to yourself. You two already had a deeper friendship compared to those you had with the other people you've met so far. _But she doesn't look like she wants to be bothered...then again maybe she might be secretly upset that no one is talking to her...maybe there's a reason she's being avoided..._ Your inner turmoil is interrupted when two guys, some mop-head and random brunette, get into a small argument. Rolling your eyes, you walk over to them just as they began yelling.

"Ladies, Ladies!" You yell, effectively capturing their- and everyone else's attention- "You're both pretty...wait..." You say looking at the taller one. "-okay that's a lie..." You state causing everyone to laugh, and mop-head to redden with anger. "But either way, it's the first day of training. Do you honestly believe that there's anything to gain by getting headbutted my Shardis, 'cause you two couldn't control your temper?" You ask them. You didn't know why they were arguing but it seemed to work. They shook hands (a truce) and sat down at their respective seats.

With your tray in hand, you sat down with a sigh. It's the first day and you were already stopping fights? You took a deep breath, as you looked at the contents of your plate. Some type of veggie stew, a small loaf of bread, and an empty cup. Looking at the cup, you remembered your encounter with a certain blonde. Looking around, you realized you couldn't find her. That is, until you looked next to you. (E/c) eyes met blue once more.

You hadn't even realized that you had sat right next to her. Now, that you two were considerably close (thighs almost touching), you noted a slight coldness in her eyes, and an apparent boredom etched on her features. She was indeed a very beautiful person, and you found it hard to take your eyes off of her.

You blushed lightly, realizing you had been staring at her since you noticed that you two were seated next to each other. Then again, you were gazing directly into her sky blues, so she was staring at you all the same.

"Umm, Hi." You greeted clearing your throat. The girl's face remained the same as she turned back to her food. "or well...Hi again." You whispered under your breath. "Is it okay if I sit here? There aren't any other vacant seats around..." You ask politely, hoping she would agree. After quietly finishing her water, or rather _your_ water, the girl simply stood up, dumped her empty tray, and left.

"Be my guest." She said rather plainly. You sat there, watched as she leisurely made her way to the exit located on the other side of the mess hall. Was it so bad to sit next to you? As you watched her retreating form, several people sat at your now unoccupied table.

"Whoa." Some random dude exclaimed as he took a seat in front of you.

"What?" You asked, craning your neck in an effort to see the blonde.

"No one's been able to sit at this table because of her." He continued hooking his thumb over his right shoulder to gesture to her. You arch an eyebrow, urging him to continue.

"Anyone who so even _walks towards the table_ gets a death glare that's able to give Shardis chills." He explained. "I'm surprised she didn't give you one." He finished, taking a bite of his loaf. Just as you're about to speak, another guy plops down next to you.

"I'm surprised she didn't kill ya when you bumper into her." He said rather loudly next you, making you cringe internally. "Come to think of it," He paused in thought. "I don't even think she was even really mad at 'cha."

You thought back to when you knocked over her cup of water, and how she didn't seem upset at all. Or even when she didn't seem to send daggers with her eyes after you sat down right next to her. Her general demeanor suggested that she would be completely pissed when you did these things, but she wasn't, or at least she didn't seem like it. _Hmm...who is she anyway._

"Ummm...Anniebelle...Maryanne. I think...wait no. I think her name is Annie Leonardt or something." You heard someone suggest. Did you asked that out loud? Well whatever her name is, you'd find out sooner or later. Or at least you hoped.

 **Hmmm...so what did you guys think?**

 **(I also have this story on DeviantArt, but FF is my home so...)**

 **There's a lot more to come! Please please please Comment! Please?**

 **lol Okay, you may continue on with your lives until the next installment. XD'**

 **Deuces!~**

 **demiflower14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Glad people are liking it so far.**

 **RRC and ENJOY!**

You wake up slowly. Becoming aware of your surroundings before you even opened your eyes. It was quiet in the girls' sleeping quarters. _Everyone must still be sleeping..._ as you turned on your side, a bright ray of sunlight attacked your closed eyes, making you cringe. _Why is it so bright?_ You ask yourself. _It should be around 4am if no one is up yet..._ Suddenly your eyes shoot open.

"CRAP!" You yell loudly. It was indeed quiet in the girls dorm, but only because everyone was already gone. You stumble out of your bed, searching for your clothes. Grabbing your button up shirt and your pants, you hobble to the window, trying to see where everyone was. You noticed they were all standing in formation. You knew that if you didn't hurry, Shadis will know you overslept. You shiver at the thought.

As you begin to strap on your belts, you here a sound across the room. Whipping your head around you notice there's someone else still sleeping. _Oh. I should wake her up so she doesn't get in trouble_...you think to yourself as you slowly make your way to the sleeping figure. You stop dead in your tracks when you notice who it is.

You look at the blonde curiously. _She's really cute when she's sleeping...a lot less like she's ready to kill anyone who crosses her_...you think. _Hmmm...I know I should wake her up but..._ you look at her warily. _Honestly, she's kinda scary_...you chuckle at your thoughts, but quickly stop when the blonde begins to stir. _Crap Crap Crap_... you look around hoping to hide, but realize that's foolish of you.

Taking a deep breath, you slowly walk closer to her. Just as you near her bed, her leg shoots out from beneath the covers. You yelp in pain and fall onto the floor clutching your right shin tightly.

"Oww! What the hell?" You think out loud. You furrow your brows, your eyes filled with a mixture of pain and shock. You look up at the girl who now seems to be awake. Her icy blues stare into your own (e/c)s. There's a small look of her own shock sketched onto her face. As she sits up, running her hand through her blonde locks lethargically.

"Why are you so close to my bed?" She asks evenly. Her eyes not meeting yours, but instead looking straight ahead. You blink a couple of times before nervously running your hand through your own (h/l) (h/c) hair.

"Well...umm..." you start off, thinking back to why you were going to wake her up. Your eyes widen as you remembered that you two had completely overslept. "Wait!" You exclaim. "We're late. Hurry and get dressed!" you say, as you begin to pull on your brown leather boots. As you finish pulling on your boots, you look over at the short girl, as she shrugs her quilt off of her herself. You raise a brow, when you realize that she was already fully dressed, boots and all.

"What the-" you stop talking as you watch her stand without a word and begin to pull her hair into a bun. You watch intently your eyes glued to her as she begins to walk towards the exit.

"Are you just going to sit there?" She says to you over her shoulder as she opens the door to the sleeping quarters. You snap out of your staring and jump up onto your feet. You dash out behind her quickly and notice that the rest of the squad had already seemed to start a hand-to-hand combat routine. Your heart beat quickens ever so slightly at the fear of being caught by Shadis.

"(L/N)!" You hear a sickening familiar voice holler behind you. You slowly turn around to find sunken amber eyes staring at you angrily. "What the HELL is wrong with you, huh?" He asks, towering over you intimidatingly as you salute. You begin to stutter out an answer, but he cuts you off. "Do you think you're special (l/n)? You think you can just sleep-in whenever you want while your comrades are working hard to be the best they can!?" He screams into your face as he bends over you. You cringe internally feeling specks of spit fly onto your face.

"No, Sir! I'm sorry, Sir! It will never happen again!" you reply. Shadis towers over your slowly shrinking form even more, and you ready yourself for the second round of yelling. Just as Shadis opens his mouth, you both hear a small sound to your left. Slowly turning your head, you look into fierce blue eyes. The blonde quickly shifts her gaze to Shadis as she speaks.

"I was late as well." She says simply, moving her bangs. Her hard look is not phased by Shadis' death glare- her eyes as cold and unnerving as always. _Was that her half-ass way to get his full attention off of me?.._ The tall instructor stares her down for a good minute or so before straightening and turning to the the both of you.

" (F/n) (L/n) and Annie Leonhardt!" He bellows extremely loudly, making you jump ever so slightly. _So...her name is Annie huh? Annie Leonhardt..._ "You two will partner up today for hand-to-hand combat." He continues.

"Yes, sir!" You say loudly, throwing your fist over your heart. You don't fail to notice how nonchalantly Annie is standing next to you as Shadis continues to yell. You ignore his rant for the most part, but your ears perk up towards the ending.

"-since you two decided you were to good to wake up at 5:00am!" He finishes. You begin to panic when you realize you have no idea what he just said. Deciding it was best to just ask Annie later, you re-straighten your salute. And it amazes you when Annie doesn't do anything but rather walks away without a word. _How does she not get in trouble for these things?_...you think to yourself as you run after her.

"Wait! Annie!" You call after her. She stops in her tracks, not bothering to look at you as she speaks.

"What?"

"Well, uhh...aren't we supposed to be combat partners today." you ask in a small voice, trying to contain your excitement. You've always enjoyed sparring and knew you were a pretty good fighter. You've just been itching to start combat training since you decided to join the military.

"This is pointless." Annie says, and you can hear words lingering in her voice.

"Pointless?" You echo, trying to get her to elaborate.

"Yes. This training doesn't factor into our scores and the only people who participate are either stupidly serious are seriously stupid." She continues in a thoughtful, yet still impassive voice.

"Truthfully...I can't even pretend to be stupid enough to play soldier in this insane world." Annie says in a low voice. You furrow your brows. _What does she mean?_ You can't think it over too long before disappointment begins to set in. If Annie didn't want to partner up, that means that you wouldn't be able to spar today. You let out a rather depressed sigh as you kick a small peddle to your right.

"So..." You start off. "Does that mean, I won't be able to spar today?" You ask her, dismay evident in your voice.

Annie apparently notices this, and turns to face you. You notice a slight softness in her eyes. She stares at you and you realize that this is your moment to get her to spar with you.

"It's just that...I've been really looking forward to hand-to-hand combat practice."

"Why?" She says, and you realize her voice isn't as cold as usual. You run your fingers through your hair as you think back to the people who taught you to fight. Tears threateningly sting your eyes as you answer. You look down, suddenly finding your feet extremely interesting.

"It- it reminds me of someone." You say in a whisper. You look up when you notice Annie shift in front of you. Your eyes widen, tears still brimming your eyes. She's standing in a fighting position. One you immediately notice to be Muay Thai. Happiness overwhelms you since Muay Thai was your favorites, well one of them. You take your own stance a mixture of several different martial arts as you try to hold back your smile.

You take a small step forward and feel a sharp pain in your shin where Annie had kicked you this morning. You realize that if Annie kicks that hard while she's sleeping, she probably kicks even harder when she's actually trying. You take a deep breath bringing your fists level with your eyes. _She looks like she'd be a good fighter..._

"Are you ready? Here I come!" You exclaim as you quickly close the space between you two, going in for a sharp elbow. Annie dodges quickly, and you block her knee. _Wow, she doesn't waste any time..._ you think. That knee was aimed straight at the center of your chest, one of the many human weak spots. You manage to side step her, but you had little time to react when you notice Annie takes a swipe at your injured shin with a sweeping kick. You hop back, and deliver a hard kick that she blocks with mild ease.

Minutes pass by quickly as you each try to gain the upped hand. She was an amazing partner you realized. Most of the time, during sparring lessons, you would have to go easy on your opponent. Not with Annie, no definitely not. The moment you underestimate her, it's her shin to your jaw. Literally. After what seems to be hours, you both notice how slow your movements have become. But, your slow, was any regular person's quick, so the spar was still fierce.

You begin to notice that everyone had already stopped, and you two were alone. That half second was all Annie needed to sweep your legs from under you. Though, it wasn't that easy. The moment you saw her take a step towards you, you only had time to begin a grappling defense, and grabbed her collar, sending you both flying onto the ground. Annie's hands placed firmly on either side of your head, your own hands clenching her uniform. Your faces extremely close.

You wince in pain. As you let go of Annie's collar. You eyes locked with hers. Somewhat embarrassed of your current position, you clear your throat.

"Annie? Are you okay. We landed pretty hard." You chuckle, breaking Annie out of her trance.

"I'm fine." she said standing up quickly. You could've swore you saw a small brush gracing her features. "You took most of the impact anyway." she continued, looking away from you as she pushes her bangs out of her face. You slowly sit up. That fall certainly was hard, and you knew you would definitely be feeling the affects of it tomorrow. You look up to see Annie's outstretched hand. You take it and allow her to pull you up.

"Thanks. Shouldn't we head in with the others?" You ask as you dust yourself off. Annie looks at you with her usual apathetic face.

"No. Shadis wants us to continue until dinner. " She states. "We also have to clean up the mess hall everyday for three months." She finishes. Your jaw drops.

"Three months! What? Just because we slept in? Once!" You complain loudly. You blow out some air as you rub the back of your neck.

 **Way After Dinner*****

"Well at least I got to spend the rest of the day sparring." You smile as you stretch your arms across your chest. You two were almost done cleaning the mess hall. It was a pig sty when you firsts started. Good thing you two were fast workers.

"Who does it remind you of?" She asks bluntly, catching you off guard. She sets down her cleaning rag. You look at her rather confused.

"What?"

"Earlier, you said you liked sparring because it reminds you of someone. Who?" You blink a couple times before clearing your throat.

"My dad. He owned the local Martial Arts studio in Shiganshina, and my mom was a Muay Thai instructor there- part of the reason I was so happy while sparring you- and... whenever I get the chance to spar... I take it. That said, I don't mean I'm always looking to start fights but, you know-" You pause for a second trying to gain composure. "Sparring, reminds me of them." You state in a quiet voice, scared that if you spoke any louder your voice would betray you. You notice a change in Annie's eyes as they widen ever so slightly, her stoic face now completely gone.

You don't stare for too long as your vision becomes blurry. Suddenly, you find Annie right in front of you, the softness of her thumbs on your face, warmth radiating from her body. She was very close. You swallow the large lump in your throat when you feel her wiping the tears from your cheeks. After a few seconds, it's as if she realizes what she's doing, and quickly backs up. Gabbing her rag, she begins to finish the table she was cleaning. You stay there, for a few seconds, your brain trying to process what just happened.

"Thanks." You say. Annie falters for a split second before dousing her rag in the steaming hot water next to her.

"For what?"

"For sparring with me when you didn't have to, especially for as long as you did. For listening to my sad sob story when you didn't have to." You say with a sincere smile. Annie haults her movements altogether.

"I was just being a good frie-" Annie cuts herself off. "I mean, anyone would have done it." She counters almost defensively. The makes your smile grow.

"No, not everyone. But anyone who would do that, I would definitely call my friend." You say trying to look at Annie's face, but she turns away quickly.

"Oh, come on Annie. Be my friend. I know you want one." You tease playfully.

"Friends- friends are unnecessary." She coughs rather unconvincingly. You openly laugh as you continue to try to look at her face.

"Come one! You know that's not true, and _I k_ now that's not true. Now come on. Just be my friend." You offer as you finally stand in front of her, her face oh-so impassive. "What do you say?"

"Why do you want me to be you friend?" She asks, suspicion dripping from her apathetic voice.

"Cause-" you start. A sly grin making its way onto your face. "I like you." You say smugly. A deep blush surfaces on Annie's face, though her features remain hardened. As you close your eyes on laughter, you fail to notice the blonde's movements. _**THUD!**_ You open your eyes, and realize that you're looking at the ceiling of the mess hall. Annie had tripped you.

"Owww. So is that a 'yes'." You say playfully. Your face contorted in pain, yet you still have the strength to tease. You look up to see Annie walking away from you.

"Sure, whatever. Let's be friends." She stops for a second, "I- I would like that." she says to you over her shoulder, causing to do the happy dance on the floor. You wince when pain bolts through your back. You were definitely going to be feeling everything you and Annie did today, but that's okay. Because in the end, you knew that you had broken down one of Annie's walls. But, who knows how many she has up...and how thick they are.

 **Hopefully this chapter as enjoyable.**

 **I personally enjoyed writing it.**

 **Stay tuned! ^_^ ~**

 **demiflower14**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

 **So I think people are mixing up xReader with xOC.**

 **An xReader for those of you who don't know, is when it's You(the reader)XWhateverCharacter.**

 **So, I've had more than a couple of people request that I give the 'OC' a name.**

 **It's not an OC (technically). It's you. I can't call her Nicole, because not all of your names are Nicole. I think.**

 **(Y/n) - Your name.**

 **(L/n)- Last Name**

 **(E/c) Eye color**

 **(H/c) Hair Color**

 **(H/l) Hair Length**

 **See guys, the person Annie is being paired/ shipped with is you. Not my OC...**

 **Okay, so without further ado, I introduce my next chapter.**

 **RRC and ENJOY!**

You wake up to someone pulling gently on your sleeve. Your eyes are hesitant to open, as you let out a small groan. You very slowly open your eyes, and have a hard time focusing in the darkness. You could tell by how dark it was that it was still night. Your eyes move slowly to the person accountable for waking you up. Why?...you complain to yourself, becoming more and more agitated the longer you were awake.

Your anger fades quickly when you lock onto piercing blue eyes. Even in this darkness, you could tell that she had been crying. Without any words, you simply make room for the blonde, lifting up your quilts, inviting her into them. Annie slid in next to you silently. Her head rests on your chest and you wrap your arms around her protectively.

Annie has had nightmares since the beginning of training. So for about three years you had comforted her whenever she needed you. Even after all these years Annie refuses to tell you what her nightmares are about, and that upsets you- to a degree. But Annie's a secretive, reserved person, and you respected her privacy, though lately her nightmares had been seemingly getting worse.

You look down at the blonde and can't help but feel a slight sadness in your heart. You two had been extremely close since the day you asked her to be your friend, and she seemed happy. Seemed. You could see the grief that resided in her eyes, giving them their hardened look. Only on special occasions would you ever see her bright blues filed with warmth, and it was a rare sight indeed, but it made your heart swell with happiness. If only she would tell you what those nightmares were, then maybe, just maybe, you could help her.

You snap out of your thoughts when you feel Annie being to shake with tears.

"Annie, Annie, it's okay. You're okay. You're with me. I got you. You're safe." You whisper to the blonde. She seems to ease ever so slightly, her tears slowing as she buries her head in you shoulder. You sigh deeply.

"(Y/n)..." You hear her whisper. You shush her softly as you push one of her golden locks behind her ears.

"Get some rest..." you pause as Annie begins to close her eyes once more, and you follow suit. You both needed as much rest as you could get because the entire rest of the week will be spent on tests- the ones that will determine all of the 107th training squad's rankings.

Training wasn't so much as training but more so small tests to get an idea of where you would be placed in rankings. So far, you were doing pretty good. No, good is an understatement you were the best. You knew you had the final tests in the bag.

3D Maneuvering Gear Test:

You're speed was no match for Mikasa's nor was your ability to maneuver easily threw small places anything like Jean's, but you were still above proficient in both these areas, and that's all you needed because you had a trick up your sleeve. This test wasn't just about how fast you could move with your gear, or how easy you could maneuver, and you knew that.

For this test, all of West Trost was being used as maneuvering grounds for the the trainees. So you all had access to tall buildings and such, that was beneficial, but you knew just what to do.

"Trainees of the 104th Traing squad!" You heard someone yell, but you were too pumped to look around for that person. It sounded like Shadis. "Your objective is to kill as many 'titans' as you can! There are over 200 titans placed around this section of Trost! You each have two spotters, so do not worry about counting your kills...Kill as many titan dummies as efficiently possible! If you run out of gas, in the real world, you're dead, but here your score is simply lowered 50 pts. However, if you are close to running out return here with no penalty. A green flair will be shot signaling all titans were killed. Good luck!"

The blue flare signaled to begin the course. So when everyone else shot out their 3DMG wires hooking them as far as they could, you jumped off the buildings and onto the ground below. You ran... you ran fast. You spent the last three years building speed and now you could run two miles in less than two minutes, barely breaking a sweat. While on the ground, you easily spotted over fourteen 4-7 meter titan dummies slicing their napes with ease, in the first 45 seconds of the test. You decided you should go after these ones first. If everyone was swinging in the air looking for 10 and 15 meter titans, they weren't looking at the ground.

You knew the west side of Troft was roughly less than a mile in diameter so you were confident that you could find all the smaller dummies within the minute. You ran as fast as your legs could carry you. Every since you were a kid you had been competitive, and this test only fueled your desire to win 1st place.( Although you didn't necessarily have to, being you wanted to join the Scouts.) As you cut down the last 4-7 meter titan you could find. You paused to catch your breath. Unconsciously, you had been counting all the small titans you had 'killed'. 2 _7...not too shabby (y'n)...not too shabby..._ you said to yourself with a smile. Deciding it was time to hunt for better game, you used your 3DMG hooks to launch yourself onto a roof.

Landing flat on your feet, you looked to both your left and right, and could see your fellow trainees swinging to their hearts content. It's only been five minutes so everyone was still where they first started. Even from where you stood, you could easily spot Annie gliding evenly through the air. As if sensing your eyes, she stopped and looked at you. You waved in a big motion, and smiled brightly when you saw her give a small wave back before jumping down from a roof.

You looked at your surroundings and saw a large clock tower behind you. Launching yourself, you held onto the top as you scanned the area. From here you could see all of the larger titans, and lucky for you, they were all close to the edge of the buildings. Smiling you hopped off from your perch and sped across rooftops slicing napes as you went. Looking around you once more, you noticed people beginning to slow down. You laughed at this. They were using too much gas, even the Mighty Mikasa Ackerman wasn't going any faster than 8mph.

After a couple more minutes, you slowly realize more and more of your comrades were returning to base. A few more minutes go by and even Mikasa is sitting at the stands. You look around you and realize you are the last person in the obstacle. You look towards the crowd of people who watch in awe, but only one person stands out. Annie. And even from where you were, you could see how soft and warm her eyes were, and you could even catch the faintest smile on your pink lips. Seeing this added fuel to your fire and you began running even faster.

"Where are they?" you huff out. You couldn't find the last titans, and it was pissing you off. That is until you think back to the beginning of the test. You ran straight ahead full speed, only branching out when you were far from the others. They must've missed some at the start. Getting increasingly tired, you decided to use your hooks, giving you a boost. Low and behold were nine more smaller titan dummies. You huffed out your relief and quickly sliced their napes, and in less that a millisecond, you watched as a green flare shot over your head.

You swung over to the starting point where people cheered for you loudly. You quickly undo you 3DMG gear, the still full tanks starting to weigh down on your tired body.

"They're still full?" you here someone say. Turning around you notice Armin inspecting your tanks.

"How's that possible? She was out there longer than any of us." You hear someone add. "Where's her spotters?"

You look around as you begin to feel light headed.

"We're right here." That must've been your spotters.

"How many titans did she kill?" Armin asked.

"It couldn't have been many, she hasn't used up any of her gas." You heard Jean say, causing you to roll your eyes. You held your head as you began to stagger.

"She 'killed'...62 titans..." you hear a distorted voice say. Followed by a bunch of noises you can only guess are ones of surprise and shock. You want to smile in pride, but your face feels heavy.

"(Y/n)? (y/n)! Are you okay?" You can't even tell whose voices from whose anymore as you vision begins to darken. The noise around you gets louder and your chest is tight. Out of the white noise that has morphed from the voices around you, you hear one clearly.

"(Y/n)!" You feel warm arms wrap around you in a safe protective embrace. One word slips into your consciousness as the blackness begins to take over. _Annie..._

You sit up panicked, but a pair of arms are quick to push you pack onto your bed.

"Where am I? What happened?" You ask the woman who wouldn't let you sit up.

"You're in the infirmary. Now, please rest."

"What happened!" You demand. The nurse sighs before answering.

"Yesterday, after the 3DMG test, you passed out from exhaustion. It's nothing permanently harming, but you will be tremendously sore for the next couple of days."

"Couple of days!" you exclaim. The nurse shushes you loudly and points to a chair next to you. Turning your head to the side, you realize there was someone sitting next to you this whole time.

"Annie?"

Annie slowly opens her sleepy blue eyes.

"What?" She mumbles obviously confused. "Wait! (y/n)! Your'e okay? I was so scared!" She yelled as she threw herself into your arms.

"She's been here since you passed out. Hasn't eaten anything since." The nurse says, before turning to leave. "I'll bring you some food now."

"Annie...were you worried about me?" You ask. Of course you knew the answer, but it's not often you get told that my Annie. The blonde slowly looks up at you, her cheeks dusted with a light pink.

"I was...I was scared. I didn't know why you fainted..." Annie whispers, as she leans her forehead against yours, causing you to blush ever so slightly. _What would I do without her?..._ you ask yourself. "I'm just glad you're okay now." You were surprised at Annie's openness. You feel her arms tighten around you as she whispers barely audibly.

"I'm joining the Military Police..."

 **A huge GIGANTIC thanks to all of the people following the story.**

 **Especially people who comment, it means a lot that you guys are enjoying my story.**

 **Shout out to: SecretWishX for leaving probably one pf the best comments I've ever had. XD**

 **(PS: Guys, if I ever take too long to update, I have a quiz that follows the story line on Quotev. Just search "Deminisi-Chan" in the search box for people)**

 **If you guys take it, comment below. I'd like to see what you all got.)**

 **Stay Tuned. DEUCES!~**

 **demiflower14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I suck sometimes I know.**

 **Anywho, on with the story! ^_^**

 **RRC and ENJOY**

" _I was...I was scared. I didn't know why you fainted..." Annie whispers, as she leans her forehead against yours, causing you to blush ever so slightly. What would I do without her?...you ask yourself. "I'm just glad you're okay now." You were surprised at Annie's openness. You feel her arms tighten around you as she whispers barely audibly._

" _I'm joining the Military Police..."_

"What?" You ask quietly, looking at the crown of Annie's head as she continues to rest on your chest. She tightens her grip around you.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispers, in a voice you can just barely hear. You cringe as you feel your heart drop into your stomach, and your chest suddenly feels heavy. Annie was joining the Military Police and you were joining the Scouts. Does this mean you'll never see each other again? Your body tenses almost painfully. How could live without Annie? Someone you had spent the past three years with. Every since the day you two became friends, you two were a package. Where Annie was, you were. You were in the mess hall? So was Annie-glued at the hip. But now, what were you going to do?

"Come with me." She says, knocking you out of your thoughts.

"What?"

"Come with me." She repeated. "Live with me withing the walls of Sina. We'll be safe together. You'll be safe." She whispered the last part.

"Annie..." You start. "I-I can't." Every since the Titans breached the first wall, and you watched on as you neighbors and friends...your parents, were killed by those monsters, you promised you would be a Scout. You vowed to yourself that you would be the best. That you would kill every last Titan, just as they killed every last person you cared about. There was no way you would change your decision...not even for Annie. "You know I can't. I have to join the Scout Regiment-

"You'll get yourself killed!" Annie yells, shocking you mildly, as she pushes herself off of you. You've seen Annie mad, but never once had she raised her voice. Not once.

"Annie, I-"

"No!" She yells, again, cutting you off mid sentence. "Why would you risk your life! How could you be so reckless? What if you pass out again? What if there isn't anyone there to help you? What do you do then? Do you just lay there and die!" She almost screams, and you can hear her voice cracking as it raises a few octaves. This wasn't like Annie. You've never seen her so emotional, even when she cries in the middle of the night, she still shows some type of composure, but not now.

"Annie-" you try once more, but to no avail.

"You were ranked 1st place. You can join the Military Police! I don't understand why you would want to join the Scouts. What if there's a-" She pauses mid rant, almost as if she doesn't know how to continue. "You never know what you can encounter on those missions." She quiets down. "I just, I just want you to be safe."

The thought of you being first place hovers in your mind, before you refocus on the conversation at hand. Annie was trying so hard to persuade you to change your mind but you couldn't alter your decision now. Not this far into the game.

"I can't bare the thought of you in the Scout Regiment." She says this with so much raw emotion, you're left speechless. "You are one of the best out there, and I know you'll join Squad Levi because you can... you'll be on the front line of every mission, and no matter how great you are," she paused, her lips began to tremble ever so slightly. "One wire too low, one wrong swing around a corner, hell you could be running across a building and fall, and break your leg or something! One tiny mistake (y/n), and you're dead!" She yelled even louder then before, not caring about disturbing the other patients.

You want Annie by your side, but you know how dangerous the Scouts are, and you know that you have no right to ask Annie to live a life such as that. She'd be safe with the Military Police. You also knew how right Annie was about that fact that you could die quickly out there with one slip up. You know that you may never be able to see Annie again, if you both decide to go your separate ways, and that scares you.

"Annie, please. You know I can't go with you-"

"I can't live without you! No, join the Garrison for all I care, you don't even have to be with me, but please, I just need to know you're safe," A pause. "I love you too much." Annie says as a blush creeps up her neck and onto her delicate features. Tears silently begin to slide down her tinted cheeks. Your heart leaps into your chest at this. You had not expected that...well maybe you did...a little.

You guys were always playfully teased by the others. Being called the 'Almighty Power Couple'. You smile every time you thing about it, because you always remember the blush Annie wears when people call you guys a couple...A couple... It was something you had thought about, but you were too scared to think about something as intimate as love. Especially in this world. Love is distracting. Love is dangerous. But was it so bad to fantasize? Couldn't you just live in a fantasy, just a little longer?

You sit up, grabbing Annie by her shoulders and smash her into your chest. There were so many things you wanted to say to her, but you were a coward, you were scared. So you just hugged her tighter, reveling in the feeling of her warmth. The words were hanging off your tongue, but could you say them? What would happen once you did? You would tell her, have a tinder, intimate moment then what? Go your separate ways, and probably never see each other again.

"Annie- I...I lo-"

"There's trouble at the wall!" you both hear someone yell. It was the nurse from before.

"What?" You say, as you let Annie go. "What did you just say?" The nurse looks over at you, as soldiers begin to run out of the infirmary.

"There's trouble at the wall." She repeated again. "Some of your training squad were doing repairs on it, when the Colossal Titan appeared out of nowhere. It- it kicked in the wall."

You eyes widened at this news. _The wall was breached? Again?_ Flashbacks of **that** day, rolled through you. You looked over at Annie, who's face showed no emotion, before looking back at the nurse.

"Where is it now?" You ask as you begin to stand up.

"It-it disappeared, again. Just like before."

 _Why now_...you think. _What did it appear now? And where the hell did it go?_

"Did the Titans already get in?"

"Yes, but the- wait! (y/n)! What are you doing?"

"I need to help my team." you say simply as you begin to strap on your belts.

"What? W-w-wait! You can't. You're in no condition to- you're supposed to be on bed rest for the next two day." The nurse says, trying to stop you, but you simply ignore her objections, and shrug her hands off you.

"Do you really think I can just lay here as my friends and fellow comrades fight for their life?" you almost yell, but keep your voice even as you give the nurse a hard stare. You look over at Annie as you pull on your boots, and her apathetic face surprises you, but then suddenly a piercing scream enters your ears, and you begin to panic.

"Where's my gear?" You ask, as you begin looking around and notice your gear is under your bed. You grab it quickly, running out of the infirmary tent, Annie hot on your heels.

You get to the main base, and people are running around frantically, you find Garrison squad leader Hymes and ask where you're own squad is. He looks at you with fear-filled eyes, almost too scared to answer.

"Sir!" You say jolting him out of his trance.

"They're dealing with the titans near the hole that was kicked in, but you're need at the front."

"Sir?"

"I don't have time to explain. Ackerman!" he yells beckoning the raven haired girl to him. "(Y/n) is going with you explain to her what she has to do." Mikasa salutes as she looks towards me, her face as emotionless as ever, even in a situation like this. "Leonhardt, you're with me at the rear." The squad leader commands as he begins to walk away.

"We're stationed at the front. We need to make sure everyone is evacuated safely. Let's go." Mikasa says as she turns to leave. You look towards Annie, her face showing worry. You hug her tightly.

"Don't do anything reckless." Annie says.

"I won't die, if you promise not to." You giggle as you feel a lump in your throat. Annie just simply nods her head, and you both go your separate ways. Mikasa waits for you, her scarf muffling her words as she speaks.

"We need to hurry."

"Right!"

You both had been trailing a particular variant who had been running straight for the group of people at the entrance trying to escape.

"Mikasa! We need to immobilize it!" You yell, the wind whipping across your face as you two continued to follow the variant.

"I know." She replies, with a pause. Suddenly, Mikasa shoots her wire towards its fast running feet, hooking on to it's Achilles Tendons. She allows herself to be pulled towards the titan, and she cuts through the tendons with ease, sending the titan falling straight in front of the crowd of frightened people. You act quickly hopping onto the Titans neck and slicing through its nape quickly. A cheer amongst the people erupt, as the titan's blood begins to evaporate off of you. You hop onto the ground next to Mikasa.

"We make a good team." You say as you switch out your swords, watching as Mikasa does the same.

"I suppose we do." She pauses. "Everyone is just about evacuated, we should help the others." Mikasa says with a quiet voice.

"Alright, one sec." You ask as you make a 9th Tally mark on your gear. As you finish carving the small groove, you look up to see Mikasa staring down at you. You knew she was worried about Eren, so you finished up quickly. "Okay, let's go."

As you guys make your way to where you knew Eren's group to be, you feel slight panic set in when you see most of your comrades but not Annie.

"Where's Eren?" The raven- haired girl asks, looking around.

"Annie?" You try as well.

Everyone looks down solemnly. Your jaw tightens, as Connie walks up to you two and points to Armin. The blonde boy, sat against a wall, a distraught horror etched onto his face. Mikasa runs over to him.

"Annie?" You try again, but everyone shrugs. You look around. _Where's the rest of the squad?..._

"The cadets of squad 34 put up a vicious fight and upheld their duties...they died honorably during the battle against the tiatns!" You heard Armin yell. You feel every muscle in your body tighten, and every ones' face around you are casted with shadows at this news.

"Everybody in his squad was killed?" You hear Jean say to Marco. Everyone stays quiet, and you look over at Mikasa. Her head hangs low, and her body is deathly stiff.

"How could they all be..." Sasha starts, but never finishes. You suddenly hear a voice pierce through the thick air, filled with grief.

"Franz...no please! Franz, wake up! Wake up. Come on, wake up!" You hear Hannah yell at the lifeless body of her love.

"Hannah! It's not safe down there! Get on a roof!" You hear someone yell, but Hannah ignores him, as she continues to cling onto Franz. Even from atop a roof, you could see the tears fall from her eyes. You run and jump off the roof, lowering yourself to Hannah . You check Franz' pulse- there is none.

"Hannah, it's dangerous here, you have to go. He's gone." You say, but Hannah continues to cry hysterically. You grab her, taking the initiative and pulling her onto a close-by roof. The grieving woman, falls onto the ground as she curls into a tight ball. You look over at Mikasa, as she continues to stand silently, probably wallowing in her own grief. Suddenly, a image of Annie pops into your head. You had to find her. You hurry to where you know the rear to be and run to the first soldier you see.

"Where is Squad Leader Hymes?" You demand. He would know where Annie was. The woman looks to the left and you follow her line of sight. You walk slowly to the white sheet covered body. You're breathing is measured, and you're scared to pull back the sheet, for the fear that it may be Annie. Your steps become smaller as you near the body. Slowly, you lift the sheet to reveal Hymes. You let out a guilty sigh of relief. Guilty because you were relieved that it was him and not Annie.

"(Y/n)!" You hear a familiar voice and your eyes begin to water. You turn and run into Annie's arms. If it had been her under that sheet, you don't know what you would have done, and honestly, you don't ever want to think about it. You pull the short blonde closer to you, as tears continued to roll down your face, as you thought of your fallen comrades. You let out a happy whimper when Annie's arms slip around you waist.

This was the world you lived in. One of grief, and sadness, and death. You needed to use every chance you had to be happy. You looked at the blonde in her arms. When will be the last time you two could do this? The last time you could hold her? See her smiling face (even though it was rare.)? It could be tomorrow, a year into the future. It could be now. This could easily be the last time you two held each other. You could die today. In the next couple of hours, you could be dead without Annie ever knowing how you felt. You pull back looking into deep blue eyes.

You take a deep breath, as you begin to slowly lean forward. Your faces are without any space in between, and you feel soft lips brush against your own. Your heart is beating in your ears, as every nerve ending in your body is set off. After a few slow seconds, you pull away. Annie's eyes were closed, and a red tinted her cheeks.

"Annie, I love you so much. I just need you to know that." You confess, looking straight into her warm eyes. Your heart leaps when Annie smiles up at you. She throws her small arms around your neck.

"I've waited so long..." She whispers.

"Annie. I'm still joining the Scouts." You know you had probably just ruined the moment, but you didn't need Annie's hopes getting too high.

"I know, but let's just be together now. While we can." You nod, but you hear an odd sounding roar filter through the air. It was unmistakably a Titan. Annie's eyes widened, as were hear loud crashed behind us. We turn to see a large, maybe 15 meter, titan fighting...other titans?

"What the hell is that thing?" You say out loud, but Annie doesn't reply. Instead, she just stares dumbfounded at the creature. "A titan killing titans? Is it a variant, maybe?" but Annie just shakes her head. Suddenly the monster collapses and you notice movement around it's nape. You strain to see it's nape open, revealing a person. Eren. Only seconds later, do you see Mikasa running over to the boy as she drags him from the nape.

"What the hell?" _How was Eren?...That's impossible._ You look at Annie, her face shows complete utter shock, before being replaced by an emotionless mask.

"Annie..." You say in a low voice under your breath.

 **Hopefully this was enjoyable.**

 **Remember to comment! I like knowing what you guys think!**

 **Okay, stay tuned!**

 **Deuces! XD~**

 **demiflower14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Much MUCH love to the supporters!**

 **And I know the whole Reader joining the Scouts is so common**

 **but don't worry! Something... _different_ is definitely going to happen. (; **

**RRC and ENJOY!**

You stand stiff and rigid, your balled fist placed declaringly over you heart and your breaths are deep and quick. What you just saluted plays over in your mind. Your heart beat thudding loud enough to just barely knock it out your memory.

" _Those who wish to live a safer life within the military are free to leave without any judgment..." A pause " Those of you who wish to give me your hearts and join the Scout Regiment...stay."_ This was instructed by Erwin Smith, the 13th Commander of the Survey Corps.

You tried to control your breathing, the blur of people rushing pass you made your chest expand and constrict almost painfully, and soon hard breaths came from your mouth in quick puffs. Suddenly in the dark blur of brown, you feel someone rub against your shoulder, Everything begins to go in slow motion, as your head slowly turns to the right. You catch Annie walking pass you, your shoulders are still touching. Her eyes are over shadowed by her blonde bangs, but in the short second it took for her to walk pass you, something glistens off her pale face. A single tear.

Your jaw tightens noticeably, and you can feel your nails digging into the palms of your hands. You eyes begin to sting, and your head slowly begins to hang itself. But a thought shoots through your mind sending your head up, your chin pointed high in determination, as you remembered your newly set goal. The previous night's events relays in your mind.

" _You know this might be the last time we can ever do this?" you say in a small voice and you feel Annie's arms wrap around you even tighter. Her chest was pressed against your back as you laid between her legs. You two were in this position for a while, the silence soon becoming deafening._

" _I know." Came her short reply._

" _Hey, I gotta question..." you start, turning around to see Annie's face. Her blonde eyebrows shoot up in interest. "Did you know that when you sleep..." you paused fearing the next few moments. "...you whisper 'whoosh' and kick?" You bite back your laughter, as Annie's face blushes in mild embarrassment before she punches your arm...hard. You can't hold it in anymore as you let out a great guffaw, tears pricking your eyes. Annie sighs deeply and can't help but laugh along with you._

 _After a few minutes, Annie suddenly goes silent. You take a deep breath before speaking._

" _Annie-"_

" _Just promise me." She says, cutting you off. Now it's your turn to be silent as you wait for her request._

" _Just...promise me..." Annie pauses, you know the words are stuck in her throat. "Just..." she tries again. "...promise me you won't do anything stupid. **Tell me** you won't try to always be the hero. That you'll at least **try** to be safe. Promise me that." Annie almost pleads, and you can hear the heartbreak in her voice._

" _I promise that I'll try to be safe. Annie, I promise I'll see you again." You swallow hard at this. When you decided to join the Scouts, you decided to hand your life over as well, and you knew that. You decided that you would do anything to make sure the titans payed for what they did, you no longer cared about your own life, your own safety, but now you had a reason._

As you remembered the night before, two words catch your attention.

"I'm sorry" Your head whips around when you hear Annie whisper this. The short blonde turns around for a millisecond and you notice tears are openly falling from her eyes.

"I hope you will forgive me." She whispers, just loud enough for you to hear. Before you have time to respond, you hear the Commander begin to give orders to those of you who stay. You watch as Annie turns around, easily getting lost in the crowd of soldiers. But Annie's words echo in your mind. "I'm sorry" and "I hope you will forgive me?" What did she mean by that? What did she do? You racked your brain trying to figure this out.

You look up at the blonde man giving orders. He was talking about the next mission outside the walls. Your first mission. The one that would decide if you're really cut out for this job or not. Were you? You turn around slightly, hoping, that you would catch a glimpse of the piercing blue eyes who melted your heart, but they could not be found. Shaking your head, you decide to focus on the mission details, because I three days time, you were going beyond the walls.

 **Wow! That was short...sorry guys. Haha. Stay tuned.**

 **Deuces!~**

 **demiflower14**


End file.
